Brooklyn
by kokoszfic
Summary: Co Alec czuł do sąsiedniej dzielnicy i do pewnego żyjącego tam maga...


**Dzień dobry! :D**

**Jest to, uwaga, uwaga, pierwsze fanfiction z tego fandomu jakie napisałam, więc pomyślałam, że przyszedł na nie czas :P**

**Ponadto, jest to publikowane ze specjalnymi pozdrowieniami i serduszkiem: 3 dla pewnej osoby która, o ile dobrze wiem, ma dzisiaj urodziny. :P **

**Więc o ile pewna osoba to tej osobie przekazała i ta osoba (ta co ma urodziny, nie ta przekazująca) to czyta, to Happy Birthday! ;)**

* * *

><p>Brooklyn<p>

Siedzimy obok siebie na śniadaniu. Nie spuszczam wzroku z Jace'a. W słabym oświetleniu Taki, jego włosy przypominają stare złoto. Irytuje mnie tylko to, ze wpatruje się w Clary.

Przenoszę wzrok na Isabelle i odnoszę wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie ze smutkiem. No tak. Ona wie. Jak zawsze.

Rozmowa zbacza na temat czarowników. Tego czarownika, który rzucił czar na umysł Clary. Teoretycznie słucham, nawet od czasu do czasu wtrącam swoje trzy grosze, ale myślami jestem daleko.

Izzy wyciaga z kieszeni kopertę. Czyta.

_Magnus Bane. Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu._

Nie cierpię Brooklynu. Jest pełen snobów, którzy się nie dorobili. Zadzierają nosa bo są z Nowego Joru i wmawiają wszystkim, ze nie mieszkają na Manchattanie z innego powodu niż brak pieniędzy. Jest inny od Manhattanu. Obcy.

Ruda mieszka w Brooklynie.

Marszczę czoło.

-Nienawidzę Brooklynu-mówię

-Nie bądź takim snobem-rzuca Jace

Nie reaguję, ale w duchu jestem na niego wściekły. Zachowuje się tak tylko ze względu na Clary.

Zawsze twierdził tak samo.

Nienawidzę Brooklynu.

XxXxX

Krążę po pokoju. Wszystko jest rozwalone, mimo, że zazwyczaj panuje tu porządek. Denerwuję się. Bardzo.

Siadam na łóżku i podciągam kolana pod brodę. Myślę. Zastanawiam się.

Nie wiem co robić. Naprawdę.

_Zadzwonisz do mnie?_

Padam na łóżko i kładąc ręce pod głowę, wpatruję się w sufit. To było dziwne. Bardzo.

Wstaję i podchodzę do lustra. Wisi tu właściwie bez sensu, nigdy się nie przeglądam. Ale teraz skupiam się na własnym wyglądzie.

Często słyszeliśmy z Izzy, ze jesteśmy do siebie podobni, ale nigdy nie myślałem o tym w taki sposób. Ona była piękna, a ja...

Niepewnie odgarniam włosy z twarzy.

Z tafli patrzy na mnie chłopak o bladych policzkach pokrytych teraz lekkim rumieńcem i nierówno przyciętych czarnych włosach. Wpatruje się we mnie intensywnie. Z zaciekawieniem. I strachem.

Osuwam się na podłogę i opieram podbródek na kolanach, obejmując nogi ramionami. Patrzę na swoje odbicie.

W lustrze odbija się ono. Okno przez które widać panoramę miasta. Most Brooklyński.

Brooklyn.

Brooklyn kojarzy mi się...

...z Magnusem

_Zadzwonisz do mnie?_

Tyle rzeczy się wydarzyło, a to właśnie utkwiło mi w pamięci. I chyba miało tam pozostać na zawsze.

Magnus mnie stresuje. Czuję się inaczej.

Zdenerwowany. I niebezpiecznie rozluźniony i beztroski.

Zerkam na odbicie miasta.

Brooklyn napełnia mnie niepokojem.

XxXxX

Biegnę ulicami, a krew szumi mi w uszach jak muzyka. Szczęście buzuje w żyłach, energia chce rozsadzić mięśnie. Mam ochotę skakać z radości i krzyczeć z całych sił.

Ludzie oglądają się za mną, zaskoczeni. Chyba muszę dziwnie wyglądać.

Zerkam w witrynę sklepu. Policzki płoną, oczy pałają ogniem. Czuję się... szczęśliwy. Dziwnie pobudzony. Biegnę, nie mogę się zatrzymać.

Jest chłodno, wiatr smaga mnie po twarzy. Nie studzi emocji. Chyba nic nie jest w stanie ich ostudzić.

W duchu się besztam. To tylko pocałunek. Nic wielkiego.

Ale dla ciała to jest coś wielkiego. I dla serca.

Krew wrzy, myśli pędzą jak oszalałe.

Zatrzymuję się dopiero na Moście Brooklyńskim. Wbijam wzrok w dzielnicę którą opuszczam. Do której chcę wrócić.

Brooklyn budzi we mnie entuzjazm.

XxXxX

Wysiadam z taksówki prosto w kałużę. Woda wlewa mi się do butów, ale nie przejmuję się tym. Taksówka odjeżdża, ochlapując mnie wodą jeszcze bardziej. Nie zwracam na to uwagi. Zwracam uwagę tylko na klucz w dłoni. I na serce bijące szybciej niż kiedykolwiek.

Jestem zakochany.

Nie daję rady się nawet ruszyć, gdy drzwi z drzwi ktoś wybiega. Biegnie ku mnie. Jest ubrany w dżinsy wiszące na biodrach tak nisko, że jeszcze parę tygodni temu odwróciłbym wzrok. Teraz tylko kusi.

Na ramiona ma narzucony szlafrok, którego poły łopoczą jak skrzydła rajskiego ptaka, gdy chwyta mnie w ramiona i wpija się w moje usta.

Wplatam palce w jego włosy.

Czuję się szczęśliwy.

Stoję na ulicy, całując się z moich chłopakiem, najcudowniejszym czarownikiem świata. I nie obchodzi mnie nic innego. Tu nie muszę się bać, nie muszę się denerwować, nie muszę myśleć, co mogę zrobić źle.

Tu mogę być sobą.

Z Magnusem. W Brooklynie.

Kocham go.

I kocham Brooklyn.

XxXxX

Siedzę na parapecie w pokoju Isabelle, obserwując jak moja siostra czesze sobie włosy. Nie rozmawiamy. Tak średnio mamy o czym.

Izzy zerka na mnie co chwila, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje. To dobrze. Nie mam ochoty z nią gadać.

Patrzę przez okno, na East River. Nad rzeką unosi się mgła.

Odbijają się w niej światła wieżowców-Manhattańskich i Brooklyńskich. Stapiają się w jedno.

Mgła jest piękna. Wygląda jak posypana brokatem.

Klnę. Wyrzucam nogi za parapet i patrzę w dół, na nocny Nowy Jork.

Nachodzi mnie myśl, ze East River jest jak Camille. Wieczna, piękna i w środku brudna jak jasna cholera.

Rozdziela nas-mnie i Magnusa. Rozdziela Manhattan i Brooklyn.

Klnę. Bzdura. Nie mogę oskarżać Camille o to, co jest moją winą. Bo to moja wina.

Tylko moja.

Zdradziłem Magnusa.

Zdradziłem Brooklyn.

XxXxX

Nie idę z Jace'em i Izzy do Clary, mimo, że mnie zaprosiła. Nie jestem w stanie wejść tam. Na Brooklyn.

Każda ulica tchnie wspomnieniem, każdy budynek jest znajomy.

Wszystko.

Bez wyjątku.

Siedzę w furgonetce, bębniąc palcami o kierownicę. Nawet nie patrzę w tamtym kierunku.

Patrzenie tam budzi wspomnienia, które ranią. Sprawia ból.

Jednak naprawdę nienawidzę Brooklynu.


End file.
